


Wolfhounds and Desert Blossoms

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Markets, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Gang Violence, Gangs, Minor Original Character(s), Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Sexual Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Smooching, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always been highly intelligent, and you are thankful for that, because it is your only gift. You were born in a family that had little to no money and most days your best meal was the school provided lunch. This, of course, meant that you had to get grants to go to college. While you got some, you quickly found that your funds were dwindling, and you still had another year to go at least. In order to pay for the rest of your tuition, you became a lady of the night, something that would forever haunt you. It was during one of your 'shifts' that you caught the attention of a local gang leader, Pharaoh. No one knew his real name, all anyone knew was that he came from Egypt, hence Pharaoh.<br/>You don't particularly like Pharaoh and things only get worse once monsters start arriving. Pharaoh decides to kill all monsters he sees as well as those who associate with them, because of his superstitions. Of course, you think that is completely unjustified, at least when you killed a rival gang member there was some reasoning and not just 'I don't understand it so it had to die'. Things only get worse and you decide to run away... three times. Upon the third attempt you meet a monster who will change your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're in the Dog House Now

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah apparently, I don't know when to quiet XD I hope you all like this! I notice there isn't much Gaster!Sans fanfiction on here so here goes nothin' * cracks knuckles*
> 
> Also, yes I will be taking artistic liberties with the characters, nothing drastically out of character mind you, but I'm just saying my Gaster!Sans may not be your Gaster!Sans if you get my meaning.
> 
> Quick warning, some minor violence here, also I think I used to many parenthesis and commas, but that's just how the character flows to me..... I hope it's not confusing :( 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy all! ;)

You had been running for awhile now, your legs had gone past the point of burning from the lack of oxygenated blood necessary to maintain the muscle usage and your legs were simply feeling stiff and numb, if numb could be described as a constant throb, however, since constant would imply that you would get used to it over time, even if it is uncomfortable, and therefore you would become numb to such a sensation. But, you digress, right now the only thing of importance is focusing on not being cornered.

You were a very important individual, if not for your intellect or rather pleasing, but not model material by any means, body structure then for your position. Your very much unwanted position. You were the ornament that the leader of the biggest gang in this region, which expanded several hundred miles, meaning you were his girl, and that meant whether you wanted it or not. Because, of course, Pharaoh always gets what Pharaoh wants. Oh, and, while you’re getting on that subject may as well point out that nobody, not even you, knows Pharaoh’s real name, just that he is indeed from Egypt, hence the name he gave himself when he started this gang, and that he always refers to himself in the third person… _always_ … it makes certain scenarios very awkward as one might well imagine.

Anyway, he came from Egypt in an attempt to start a new life, and what he found was that honest work, while _‘admirable’_ , gets you nowhere in this world and if you want to go up you have to play dirty. He discovered the underground market, which by the way is awkward to say given the current circumstances but you’ll get to that in a minute, and how lucrative it can be if you have the right… _‘staff’_ working for you.

You were always a smart one, but you came from the middle of butt-fuck nowhere and had no money to your name. In order to pay for college you were forced to resort to… unsavory methods of money making, that is until you had the misfortune to meet Pharaoh. He saw you walking the sidewalks in your, less than wholesome, attire and was taken with you. Heavens knows why because the man could have literally any girl in the entire city, hell, region, and yet he had chosen you. God how unlucky could you be?

Pharaoh immediately saw your potential for planning heists and your uncanny diplomatic skills, and by that you meant flirting mostly, the human mind is very simple when you get down to it, and you knew how to exploit the need, the primal need that all living creatures, provided they are not asexual, have… the need for procreation. No you didn’t whore yourself out, but you didn’t have to, people will do almost anything if they think they have a chance of getting in another’s pants. Of course, you were tactful about it, you couldn’t go into a board room ass naked and throw yourself around a rival gang leader and expect him to take anything you say seriously, but a bit of cleavage here, a wink there, a sultry undertone in the right place, and **_boom_**! They become putty in your hands.

Now monsters have started popping up in the region, and Pharaoh doesn’t like it. Apparently, they came out from under some mountain, Mt. Ebott you believe although you weren’t certain (you had been kind of busy managing an entire gang’s finances and inventory when this stuff happened and didn’t pay that much attention to the news), at any rate Pharaoh is apparently really superstitious and thinks that monsters are like the frigging harbingers of death and so he makes it a point to go out of his way to kill every single one of them that he sees as well as anybody in the gang who associates themselves with them, what’s worse is a lot of other people have his philosophy. Of course, you find all of this so idiotic and backwards that you couldn’t beleive you were living in the twenty-first century.

It wasn’t like they weren’t thinking, living beings who deserved the same rights and respect a normal person would have. Yet, you hear of court cases all the time of monsters being unlawfully evicted, or using magic in self-defense (that one is brought up by the humans), and even rape cases that are treated like animal abuse cases since monsters are not ‘citizens’ nor are they ‘persons’ or ‘people’ (in accordance with the ninth amendment), also this means that they have very restricted rights and are not protected by the constitution in most cases.

It had been about a year since the monsters had come out from the mountain, and you had no idea why they started going into the cities, well you did, obviously, work, housing, schooling, but was it worth the risk of turning into dust, which you still found morbidly fascinating that they just poofed out of existence and didn’t deteriorate over time like most living things. Pharaoh had made sure to eradicate as many monsters as he could, but of course, they had magic and some were stronger than others and could defend themselves, and when you’re dealing with the sub-market you don’t bring attention to yourself by going to court. Plus, thankfully, they were getting smarter, they began travelling in groups and in well-lit, populated areas in order to reduce the likelihood of an attack.

Honestly, all of this was so…. ghastly, to think the human race capable of such atrocities in this day and age, it is simply more than you can bare. Which is why you had decided to start running. Six months into this whole affair and you had had enough, you couldn’t degrade yourself and commit these…. these…. crimes against moral decency. This was your third attempt, your last two had been complete and utter failures, despite your best efforts and planning. Mostly, your failures boiled down to four very big and aggressive reasons; Anubis, Ramses, Osiris, and Abasi. They were Pharaoh’s prized Irish Wolfhounds that he had personally trained since they were puppies; Anubis was a black and slightly bigger than his brothers (though only by an inch or two), Ramses was a red and he was the most protective of his brothers (he was very protective over you in particular which made you wonder if he thought you were his bitch, which by the way you meant in the sense that a female dog is a bitch not the derogatory term for a human female), Osiris was a blue and was the most… eccentric of his brothers (he was basically mentally still a puppy), and finally Abasi was a pure white and the calmest and most calculating of his brothers (incidentally your favorite).

You had been there every step of the way, in fact you were the one who encouraged him to get them for protection and guarding, how ironic, but you were a lot less… cruel to them than Pharaoh was in his training methods (which while effective were downright deplorable and you were glad when the boys had finished their training). So they favored you a lot more than him, more listening to him out of fear and to you out of love and devotion. You didn’t blame them for tracking you down, you were the only good thing in their lives. If they knew what was going on they would never agree to hunt for you, that much you were certain of. However, they simply couldn’t understand and you couldn’t go back, not again.

Your breaths were coming fast, heavy, and hard as you go through a brook in an attempt to lose the boys. It was dark, but the moon had enough light for you to see fairly well. You were in the outskirts now, where normal people lived there normal lives, and travelled to the city for work and groceries. God you wished you had that life.

Suddenly, you hear a baying, a familiar type of baying, they had your scent. It was only a matter of time before they found you, the best you could hope for would be a minute or two at the brook. Judging by the bray they hadn’t quite gotten that far yet, maybe their was still a chance!

** _As you begin running in the direction of the nearest town, which is owned by a rival gang so Pharaoh has no jurisdiction there, you are filled with determination!_ **

Running. Running. Running. Panting. Braying. They are getting closer, and yet you feel like you haven’t even made a dent in the trek to the next town. **_AWOOOOO!_** Fucking hell, that one sounded like it was right behind you! So, stupidly, you look over your shoulder long enough to see the boys and Pharaoh (who is a bit behind them on foot, he was always faster than you and he continuously trained to remain that way, bastard didn’t even look like he broke a sweat), and run straight into some giant of person in front of you knocking you back on your ass.

“Shit,” you mutter frowning and getting up while the boys cleared the distance between you.

“Whoa, you okay there lady?” The figure asks nodding towards the practically here dogs and Pharaoh. You note that his voice is dark, yet not unfriendly, and deep, but not disturbing.

Before you could answer Pharaoh did for you. “Yes she is, not that any of this concerns you, freak,” Pharaohs voice is intimidating and has an accent on it that is a mixture of different things making it hard to place.

While you’re being licked to death, you glance towards the figure once more, fuck! He’s a monster, and Pharaoh was already agitated from your little stunt, you couldn’t let this innocent bystander get hurt because of your stupidity. Although, he really didn’t look all that innocent to be honest, he was a skeleton with a crack running along the right side of his skull all the way to his eye socket, which was surprisingly empty considering the other held a large yellow iris (and also had a crack from socket to mouth), he wore a leather jacket with a fur trim collar and a patch with some kind of canid skull (that only covered his rib cage, but he kept it unzipped, which begs the question as to why he wore it at all), a pair of long black skinny jeans that the tips of his pelvis showed out of (and apparently it still wasn’t tight enough because he had a black belt with an average golden square buckle), and he had a pair of heeled biker boots. However, the weirdest thing had to be his hands, they had holes were the palms should be, it was intriguing to say the least.

The guy glares and pulls out a cigarette before magically lighting it and bringing it up to his mouth and inhaling, even though he lacked the proper organs to do so, man you wanted to learn more about monsters and how they work! Then he puffed in the Pharaoh’s face. ** _Holy shit._** “Buddy, friend, pal, I do believe I asked the lady is she was okay, and unless she is a mute who is incapable of sign language, you have no business answering her questions for her,” another puff in his face.

 _ **This guy is so dead, so very dead.**_ “Why you fucking little shit! Do you know who I am?!” Pharaoh begins.

“Yeah, some guy who thinks he can intimidate me, and push around a girl ‘cause he has an ego bigger than he thinks his prick is,” puffs nonchalantly.

The boys have been completely oblivious this whole time, only flinching when Pharaoh yelled, mostly muscle memory, and licking at you wherever they could reach, four huge boys like this doesn’t leave much wiggle room. “Look, sir, I assure you that I am fine. As you can see these dogs have no intent to harm me, it was merely a field exercise in which they have to track me, and before you say anything on how I was acting let me ease your concerns by assuring you it was just that. Acting. Dogs, as I’m sure you are well aware, are highly intelligent creatures and as such these scenarios need to be treated as seriously as possible. Therefore, I make it appear as convincing as I can possibly manage, I pride myself on my acting abilities sir, and they respond in turn,” you take in a breath after explaining all that , you can see the doubt on the monster's face and the anger on Pharaoh’s. “The black one is Anubis, the red one is Ramses, the blue is Osiris, and the white is Abasi. They are all male Irish Wolfhounds, have been trained since they were weaned, and are out of the finest stock available. So you can see why it is important to keep them in top shape, however, I am sorry if our exercise has caused you any distress. Me and my associate shall now be on our way.”

You grabbed Pharaoh’s hand and commanded the hounds to follow. “Why did you even talk to that **_thing_**?” He hissed in your ear once you were out of sight.

“Because I didn’t want you dusting him. Number one, it would be foolish to try since we don’t know his magic level, number two, there are others nearby who would hear a struggle, and number three he didn’t deserve it!” You exclaim the last bit.

You feel a harsh sting on your right cheek as Pharaoh smacks your face. “Doesn’t deserve it! That hell creature doesn’t deserve to blow away in the wind like the nothingness that he is!? They are not people! Fuck ------- how many times do I have to beat you for you to realize that?! You think I like hitting my beautiful desert blossom,” he spoke the last bit softly as he lightly strokes where he hit while looking in your eyes.

You really hated Pharaoh for trying to make it out that you were in the wrong and he was merely trying make you see the error of your ways. Well, actually that doesn’t even _begin_ to sum up why you hate him, you hate him because he abuses not only people but animals, you hate him because the ends always justify the means, you hate him because he always sees it as the greatest honor to be his lover (even unwillingly), you hate him because he pretends to be gentle and sweet around others but beats you for even the slightest transgression, you hate him because he thinks he owns you heart, body, and soul.

He kisses you deeply and, just to placate him for now, you kiss back with much less fervor. After a bit, thank whatever deity or deities that may be he didn’t use his tongue, he pulled back and grabbed your hand tightly. You let yourself get dragged back to headquarters, or the hideout, or whatever stereotypical term anyone wanted to use for where the plans were made, most of the gang was, a lot of the equipment was stored, and etcetera. It also just happened to be where Pharaoh lived, and subsequently you.

You both lived in a bomb-shelter-esque, subterranean part of headquarters. It was only accessible via elevator, and had a security door to Pharaoh’s bedchambers that required a keycard, four-digit code, and fingerprint scan to enter. To exit was easy, after all wouldn’t want to be trapped in case of a fire or other such emergency, you merely had to press a button, or in case of power outage slide the door open manual, but that’d take a good amount of effort.

The boys followed you both to the bedchambers, it was now quite late at night and everyone was tired, except Pharaoh who you weren’t sure ever showed a sign of weakness. After passing the door you are lead to the lavish bed, it was really elegant, and you hated it.

The bed was large and furnished with a bunch of down pillows, for some reason Pharaoh preferred these even though the feathers tended to get everywhere, and it had golden silk curtains that were drawn back with a golden braided rope. The bed frame itself seemed to be made of some type of metal, it was silvery and clashed with the gold, but Pharaoh liked it and so it was there. The sheets and covers were golden as well, and the mattress was probably the only thing you adored, it was like you were floating and all of your aches and pains seeped away.

After getting settled in, meaning you laid down and covered up and then Pharaoh drew the curtains, lay next to you, and wrapped himself around you possessively. The boys were even on the bed tonight, apparently he wasn’t trusting you to not try that a second time. You sigh and ruffle the ears of the closest hound, which happens to be Anubis, and suddenly an idea forms in your head and you wonder why you hadn’t thought of it sooner.

_**Next time I’ll take the boys with me! Then Pharaoh can’t use them to find me, and I won’t feel bad about leaving them behind!** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans wondered why he had even come out this far in the first place. He lived in another town for Christ’s sake. Walking was nothing new to him, but walking this far just to clear his head for a bit and smoke? The hell?

He hadn’t known what kept him walking, but after that weird encounter with that lady he had a feeling that maybe it was more than just his absentmindedness. Sans was no idiot, and he’d practiced the art of lying long enough to be able to smell a lie a mile away. Taking another long drag off his cig he contemplated on why _anyone_ would stick up for someone who was after them. Blowing out a trail of smoke he shrugged, “Maybe she’s afraid of him.”

No, if she was so afraid that she’d cover up like that then she wouldn’t have done whatever she did in the first place to piss him off, or if she didn’t do anything and it was more of an extremely possessive boyfriend she wouldn’t have ran. Then Sans remembers how the guy acted around him, like he was the scum of the Earth. **_Oh yeah, he’d dealt with that shit before, people thinking monsters were demons or abominations that needed to be destroyed._ ** That is when it all clicked. She hadn’t done it for herself or for that asshole, she had done it for _him_.

That lady who he literally just bumped into, did everything she could to keep him safe, even at the cost of her own safety. Sans dropped his cig and stomped out the ember. “Fuck,” he mutters gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

He really hated it when it took him time to piece things together. Now she could be anywhere in the city and he wouldn’t even begin to know where to start looking. He had to help her out though, the only other human he’d ever met that had ever cared about monsters as much as anybody else was Frisk, and he was a kid. This was the first adult Sans had ever seen risk their safety for a monster, and one the she didn’t even know to boot.

Sans made a promise to himself right then and there to help that unknown lady any way he could, but he’d definitely need some help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to the PARK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY so sorry this took so long unexpected visit from mother, depression coming up again (damn you depression you are the reason I can never diet! *shovels ice cream into mouth*), and Deadpool! I hope it was worth the wait though! ^^ 
> 
> Minor depression warning ahead... kinda? just in case you never know!
> 
> Enjoy all!;)

  
  


“Alright, so let me get this straight. You want us to go to the city, the home of one the most notorious anti-monster gangs, to scout out the area and risk our lives doing so, all for some random broad you met while going out for a midnight stroll and smoke?!” The angry and burly voice of a blue fish monster bellowed from beside the couch where the rest of the group sat.

Sans had called everyone over, even the kid, so the little apartment he shared with his brother was filled to bursting as everyone had to find somewhere to stand or sit. In total there were seven of them, besides the brothers, five monsters, one human, and one robot with the soul of a monster ghost thing(?). There was Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel who were all boss- type monsters and were basically anthropomorphic white goats, but as one could well imagine Asriel, being around the same age as Frisk, wasn’t yet strong enough to do much. Then there was Undyne and Alphys, the couple who couldn’t be any different from each other, and yet so perfect for one another at the same time, Undyne was a tall, blue, burly, humanoid fish monster with a red ponytail and a personality so strong it could physically knock someone over, while Alphys was a small, yellow, jittery, humanoid dinosaur monster with a personality so timid and awkward, yet oddly overbearing at times, that it makes conversation nearly impossible. Next was Frisk, not much to say, he was a nice kid, shoulder length hair, doesn’t talk much, tan skin, squinter eyes than most people for some reason, but they are still a kid, and a sweet one too, they love making others laugh, they like to draw, hey like to tell jokes, they like making friends, and they like to flirt… okay that one is more of a habit that developed from their time Underground that kind of escalated and Toriel is really trying to get them to stop because they were making parents and adults in general uncomfortable. Lastly, there’s Mettaton, god does Sans fucking hate that piece of scrap metal, he is a pushy diva who puts way too much time into his appearance, he tries to throw himself all over Papyrus for whatever reason, he makes the biggest deal out of the littlest of things, and his voice is single-handedly the most annoying sound Sans has ever heard in his entire life.

Papyrus was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, the living room having run out of room. He was about half a foot taller than Sans, who was already tall by most standards, and he had similar cracks along his skull, the only difference being his skull was more elongated really so the cracks were more formed to fit that shape than Sans round one. He wore the same type of boots, except his came up higher on his legs, he had the same type of jeans, hell he even had the same type of shirt, the only real difference between the two’s attire was the fact Papyrus had no belt, and instead of a black jacket he had a black tailcoat. Maybe it was Papyrus’s aloof attitude that made Mettaton throw himself all over him, kind of like the whole you want the one thing you can’t have deal, hell if Sans knew.

At any rate, at least everyone was here, even if they weren’t all on the same page. “Look, Undyne, this wasn’t just some broad I just bumped into okay. It was clear that she the absolute last thing she wanted to do was go back with whoever that guy was, but she risked her own safety to ensure mine. You just had to see the way this guy was looking at me, Undyne you know just as well as I do that look,” Sans replies evenly.

Undyne opens her mouth to say something but just makes a frustrated sigh and nods in agreement. “Still, Sans it is dangerous in the city for monsters,” Asgore interjects.

“Which is why we’d split up into two teams, it’d make us less noticeable, but also allow us to protect each other. The first team will be Asgore, Tori, Asriel, and Papyrus. Second team will be Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and Mettaton,” Sans stated getting out another cigarette. “Any questions?”

“Yes, shouldn’t Frisk be with Asgore and myself?” Toriel asked with concern.

“It’ll be enough with Asriel, no offence kid just meaning this is adult business, and besides the kid can handle themselves in a fight, heck they’re the best dodger out of all of us, they’ll be fine with Undyne’s group,” San says lighting his cig.

And besides, like _hell_ was he going to put Papyrus on the same team as Mettaton. “But, what about you brother?” Papyrus inquired.

Sans took a long drag off his cig and puffed without much concern for others in the room, mostly because he knew they were used to his bad habit by now. “What about me?” Sans retorts.

“It is just that, in your divvying of the teams, you have neglected to place yourself,” Papyrus replies voice in the same never changing somewhat cheerful, but mostly sophisticated, sounding tone.

“That is because I’m going it alone,” he replies with a puff. “I know my way around the city, have a few shortcuts and tricks up my sleeves in case I get into trouble so I’ll be fine.”   
“Very well if you are certain, brother, I shan’t doubt your capabilities,” Papyrus replies.

Sans looks around the room, noting that Alphys, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore all seem anxious, while Frisk and Undyne seem… unnervingly excited, and Mettaton and Papyrus are  indifferent, though Mettaton is mostly indifferent because he is too busy gawking at Papyrus. “So we’ll meet up in the city in an hour,” Sans says snuffing out his cigarette with his boney hand. “We’ll divide up into teams and begin scouting. Keep in contact via cellphones and if you get into any trouble, do what you must to get outta there and then leave.”

Everybody nodded in agreement and Sans smiled. “Alright, get ready and then let’s go do this!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You are roused out of your slumber by Pharaoh’s rough kiss on your soft lips. You wake up in a slight daze to see the boys sitting by the door, clearly waiting to be taken out to use the restroom, and Pharaoh straddling your hips. If the bulge in his pants was anything to go by then you were in for a rough morning, ** _oh joy_** another day starting with non-consensual sex with the person you despised most in the world!

You wished that for one single morning you could wake up without him either already being inside you or getting ready to thrust in. You weren’t even wishing for consensual sex, hell you knew that was nigh impossible even when you managed to get out of this organization’s clutches. “At last, my desert blossom has finally bloomed,” Pharaoh said, his voice sounding awkward as his attempt to try and sound sweet failed miserably.

By this point you had stopped with the witty replies and comebacks, besides they never did you any good anyway, they only served to bring you physical pain at the Pharaoh’s hands… and sometimes his knives. At the thought of the cold steel of his blade running along your soft, tender skin, you can’t help but shiver, which he mistakes as a sign of pleasure. You had several little scars here and there, but the most unique was the large infinity symbol that encompassed your breasts, the infinity symbol, of course, looks much like a figure eight flipped upon its side, now it  doesn’t take a genius to figure out where your fleshy mounds lie within said symbol. Pharaoh had given you this particular scar after your first escape attempt, he had said that it was to remind you that you were his, every time you looked in the mirror at your body, every time you rinsed, every time you changed, you would be reminded that you were his from now, until the end of time.

You’re brought out of your painful memory by a rather harsh bite to your aforementioned breasts, it is now that you also note that apparently you had gotten so good at ignoring Pharaoh during these activities you couldn’t recall how or when your clothes had been removed. You made a yip sound from the unexpected pain, causing Pharaoh to chuckle and then proceed to bite your other breast in the same fashion, the sadistic bastard.

“I think I much prefer your tits with the scar,” he growls as he roughly plays with your nipples, you make the occasional yip or groan just so he isn’t tempted to start adding worse to his agenda. “It’s a physical, tangible symbol that shows the entire world you are _mine_.”

You really didn’t need reminding of this fact, it swam through your head nearly every day and you could see the damn thing yourself. You needed to get out of here, _and soon_ , you couldn’t keep doing this, you couldn’t keep playing the role of ‘Pharaoh’s whore’, couldn’t keep taking his abuse, couldn’t keep numbing your body while he violated your innermost sanctum, couldn’t keep numbing your SOUL while he did things that most people would only hear about on crime shows or horror stories. He revelled in your pain, both physical, emotional, and psychological. Yet, he also pretended to care and put on this facade of a loving and concerned significant other that only did what he absolutely had to do in order to help you and that he didn’t want to do any of it himself personally.

You block out everything. You block out his words, you block out his thrusts, you block out his teasing, you block out the entirety of Pharaoh. It is only when he finishes that you rejoin the realm of the living. You lay just staring at the ceiling while Pharaoh gets dressed and tells you about your duties for the day. “Since it seems you can’t be trusted to do things outside the city and since you have repeatedly disobeyed me by your little… escapades… I feel that you cannot be trusted. So today, you’ll be dealing with the lowest level of threats. There are a couple of dealers trying to sell within the city, normally I wouldn’t mind, but they refuse to pay the toll,” he tells you as he zips his pants. “I want you to take the boys and give them a message. Surely, even you can accomplish a task so simple?”

The room grows quiet and you realize that he is awaiting a reply. “Yes, Pharaoh,” you say with no emotion.

“Good, as for what you do afterwards, I care not. You’ll be monitored, of course, at all times by someone so you won’t be able to go to the restroom without me knowing. You may not see them, but they will see you, and every single person… or thing…. you come in contact with. So, go watch a play at the local theatre, go take the boys to the park, go, fucking, rollerblading for all I care, because no matter what you do or where you go I will always be there,” he warns before stepping out of the door, leaving the boys behind.

You force your mind to go blank as you go to the shower to cleanse yourself of Pharaoh. You knew he was right, he may not be there physically, but he would always be aware of where you were and who you were with. You may have the ‘freedom’ to do whatever you wished, but it was all inside a gilded cage. You were like a marionette and the Pharaoh your puppeteer; he controlled every aspect of your life, you may be ‘free’ to make your own choices, but those choices were made to be within certain confines that were preset and determined by the Pharaoh himself.

As the warm water rolled over your skin and down your figure you lost yourself to the feeling of utter hopelessness. Was it worth even trying to escape? Your body had been ruined by Pharaoh beyond repair, and your mental state wasn’t that much better. Even if you did escape with the boys, how would you provide for them? You had brains sure, but Pharaoh pulled you out of college, and yoad no work experience other than as a woman of the night.

You had no friends, no relatives, no facilities that could help, you had nothing. You were, and always would be, _nothing_. You came from nothing, and that is where you will return to. Still, you couldn’t stand idly by while they continued to hurt innocent people, you refused to be involved in it and you refused to stand by and watch it happen, so the only option left available to you was to the coward’s way out; **_RUN_**. As you finish cleansing yourself and turn off the water you shake off all of your darker thoughts.

You were bright and intelligent. You were inquisitive, you were kind, you loved animals, you treated everyone as equals, at least you had admirable traits! Look at Pharaoh and his cronies, not one single desirable trait out of the lot of them. You get dressed in a comfortable pair of capris and a black hoodie, the weather being that weird mix were it’s too cold for shorts, but too hot for coats. The boys all are looking at you, wagging their tails excitedly as you put on your socks and tennis shoes, and then start play bowing and barking when you grab their leashes and collars, after stuffing your wallet in your pocket, that are on a peg close to the door.

While the city didn’t have a strict leash policy, you wanted to keep them on leashes just in case, animals could be distracted and get into trouble, even the best trained ones. “Alright Abasi, you’re up first,” you call and the corresponding pooch trods over.

Abasi’s leash and collar were blood red, which stood out like a sore thumb on his pure white coat. Anubis’s was white, Ramses’ was green, and Osiris’ was purple. You donned Abasi’s collar upon him with ease and hooked the leash on without fuss, one down, three to go. “Ramses your turn,” you call, and giggle as he glares at Abasi with a look akin to jealousy. “He’s my precious boy too y’know.” You ruffle Ramses ears playfully and this seems to appease the oddly possessive little bugger, for now.

Ramses takes his collar and wears it like a badge of honor, you think that maybe it has something to do with the fact that it is something you put on him, but are unsure and wouldn’t even know how to begin to test the theory. His leash is easy to hook on. “Okay, Anubis, here boy,” you coo, and here comes the gentle giant.

He takes his collar in stride and his leash as well. Now…. for… Osiris… dear god. You gulp and then turn to your remaining boy who is waiting ‘patiently’ by the door, his tail wagging so hard and fast it is actually shaking his entire butt along with it, while his tongue lolls out of his mouth and he pants heavily, eyes bright and filled with a playfulness that scared you. “Here Osi ** _RIS_**!” You’re on the floor, he pounced on you, knocked you over, and was now on your stomach and licking your face faster than doggily possible.

Somehow, between you and Ramses, you managed to get Osiris off of you and stand up. Ramses continued growling at an oblivious Osiris who was yipping and chasing his tail and jumping up on you. It took nearly an hour, but finally Osiris was in his collar and leash, you stopped by the bathroom for a bit to quickly rinse your face off, feeling completely dirty from your recent tongue bath.

Time went by fairly quickly the rest of the day. It didn’t take long to find the dealers Pharaoh had spoken of, and they nearly shit their pants when the boys gave them the message to get out or pay up. Needless to say, they heeded the warning and chose the former. They weren’t even big time dealers either, just pot and cocaine, maybe a couple of college kids trying to make a quick buck. Better they learn the dangers of the game now and get out while they can, you think to yourself.

Now you were sitting on a bench in the off-leash dog park, watching the boys interact with other large dogs, and a few small ones that were brave enough to approach. It was always so amusing to watch Osiris try and play with a Chihuahua or Pug, he was very gentle and controlled his strength very well, despite what you would otherwise believe, but something about that big of a dog trying to play with a ten or twenty pound dog was just amusing. Abasi would stay close to you but always looked for new things, new breeds of dogs, new animals, new sticks, new holes, hell _anything new_ that wasn’t there the last time you all had come to the park. Anubis would hang out with other large dogs, but not the overtly playful like Osiris, more like the friendly but reserved type. Meanwhile, Ramses…. well….. Ramses sat right next to you, not on the ground either, nope, right on the frigging bench, growling when an unknown dog or person came too close to you. Causing you to apologize several times and assure several people that he would not, in fact, bite anyone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“Seen anything yet?” Sans asked holding his phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other while leaning against a building.

“No, brother, unfortunately we have not seen anything. We are currently on Main Street and heading North, we’ll ring you up as soon as we see something,” Papyrus replies and ends the conversation with a click.

Well, fuck, Sans took a long drag from his cig. Nobody had seen anything, and they’d been at this for two hours. The kids were beginning to get tired, Mettaton was going to have to recharge for a concert tonight, and Undyne was just pissed she even had to be here. Sans let out the smoke with a sigh, where the hell could this lady be?

His phone starts going off and he flicks his cig onto the road without much care before looking at the caller I.D. It was Undyne. Maybe he was going to finally get some good news. “‘Ello  Sans here,” he says into the speaker.

“I know that dumbass! Jesus you know you don’t have to answer your phone like that if we're doing something planned out like this you nerd!” And there goes his hearing. “Anyway, I think I saw the chick you're looking for at the dog park. She was sitting on the bench, had a massive red, shaggy-ish kind of dog next to her. It growled at anybody who went by, and there were three more dogs around the same place that looked like that one, but different colors. Don’t know if that was related just thought it was worth mentioning. Anyway bonehead, I’m taking Alphys and the kid to get some food, done with this shit!”

Before Sans could say anything the call ended, jeez Undyne not even a bye? Shrugging he places his phone in his pocket and makes his way towards the park.

A dog park is exactly the last place you would expect to find a guy like Sans, what with his tall figure, black leather jacket with furred collar, exposed vertebrae and upper pelvic arch, skinny jeans, and heeled biker boots, he didn’t exactly scream animal, or people for that matter, friendly. But truth be told, Sans was okay with animals, he didn’t hate them, but he wasn’t crazy about them either. He liked the idea of unconditional love and all that jazz, but he was kind of a lazy guy himself and so he didn’t have any pets of his own.

After a little walk he saw her, the lady from last night, the lady who risked so much for him, sitting there with a dog on a bench just watching the other dogs play. The first thought that crossed his mind was, ** _Holy shit does she look beautiful in the light._ ** Maybe it was the way the sunlight made her skin glow, maybe it was the brightness and life in her eyes, maybe it was the way her soft lips looked pulled into a small smile, whatever it was…. Sans found himself speechless. This woman was a fucking goddess in disguise.

After snapping out of his self-induced trance, Sans walked over to the lady only to be growled at by the dog who sat next to her. “Ramses shush! I am so sorry sir I-” She began, but stopped as she looked up at him recognizing him immediately.

“Hey, uh, so do you mind if I sit here? Or will Fido have a new chew toy if I try?” Sans asks with a small chuckle.

The lady’s eyes are darting around rapidly, as if looking for _something_ , before settling back on him and replying. “Um, sure, Ramses down,” and the dog begrudgingly does as told casting a death glare at Sans.

As Sans sits he can feel her tension rising, hell, he can almost see her SOUL shaking. Wait, he could see her SOUL! Usually, that only happens in confrontation, but perhaps whatever she was feeling at the moment was so strong that it lowered her barriers enough for him to peer inside her. **_Jesus, what the hell had this lady been through?!_**

Shaking his head Sans just looks straight ahead and starts talking. “So what was that about last night?”

“I told you, sir I-” “Cut the bull. You and I both know that you were running from that guy,” he says turning to look at her. “Why?”

She grew pale and looked down at the dirt. “Look, you don’t have _any idea_ what you are messing with,” she says quietly. “He is _dangerous_. He _kills_ people like you, demons, he calls them. Ha. You are no more a demon than I am Pharaoh’s desert blossom.” She made a gasping  sound and got up quickly, evading Sans when he tried to grab her hand. She whistled and began to run with the dogs trailing behind her. **_Dammit!_**

_**“WAIT!”**_ He yelled after her, but to no avail. “ _Shit!_ This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment I love to read and respond! ^^


	3. Puppy Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs are tough work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just padding, meaning no real plot progression, but you get to know characters a bit more and see into their lives a little. It is short, and sorry for that. Also, sorry for not updating sooner, depression has really been kicking my @$$ lately, but I'll be okay ^^ Anyway, hope this is worth the long wait!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! ;)

You were running through alleys and weaving your way through the city in the most convoluted way possible in order to assure that no one could follow you. Why did you have to open your mouth up to that skeleton anyway?! Now he was a liability, especially if he should choose to continue his pursuit for information on you.

Finally, you make it to the hideout with the boys in tow, you could worry about getting their leashes from the park later (or just purchase new ones, not like you had any need for money anyway). As you enter the building you notice a distinct lack of personnel, you briefly wonder if it is because of a heist or if Pharaoh had that many people out in the city to watch you. At any rate attempting escape during the day, not to mention so soon after a previous attempt, would be very foolish. One could argue that in daylight it’d be less likely for them to try anything, which would be true if the city wasn’t in the palm of Pharaoh’s hand; _every_ cop, _every_ business man (or woman), _every_ banker, _every_ dealer, _even the citizens_ were scared into submission. It’s really frightening to think about the sheer amount of power Pharaoh had, and in truth it made you question whether you could ever get away.

Shaking off your thoughts you head towards the back of the building, followed, of course, closely by the boys. In the back of the building there was an enclosed, grassy training area, a bit smaller than a decent sized greenhouse, allowing for room to run about and such. It was added when you first got the boys, and ever since it has become a kind of retreat for you. A place to just relax and spend time with your favorite things in the world!

You open the door to the training area and laugh in amusement as the boys jut out past you to get inside the room. They loved it even more than you did, ironic considering what Pharaoh did to them in there, you shudder at the thought. You walk in and close the door behind you. The training area really was beautiful, you had added a few new elements to it since its original construction, mostly (to coin a phrase) ‘fashion over function’. 

For example, there was an indoor koi pond in the very center of the room, embellished with a small fence covered in english ivy (mostly to deter Osiris from getting in the water), a plethora of rocks with all different shapes, sizes, and textures, and a little faux waterfall. Other touches were minor, like an easel, canvas, and paints, as you often found yourself getting the desire to attempt the arts whenever you were alone in here (and Abasi was the perfect subject, never moves once told to stay), emphasis on try. You think you may be more of an abstract artist than a realist, at least if your past pieces are anything to go by…. though you could just be downright awful, that’s always on the table. 

You also added a small bookshelf, since this was one of the only places you felt like reading, and obtained your favorite books to put on it. There were classics like Victor Hugo’s _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , Bram Stoker’s _Dracula_ , Robert Louis Stevenson’s _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ , _The Grimm’s Fairy Tales_ , and so much more. You’d read all of them at least three times each, but if you had to pick a favorite it would probably be Victor Hugo’s _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. Even with it’s overall depressing feel and melancholy tones throughout the tale, it brings to light a very important moral, which is made apparent by the text, **_‘_** **_One was in a bright, beautiful crystal vase, that was cracked. The water with which it was filled had run out, and the flowers were dried. The other was a pot of course, common stoneware, but it retained all its water, and the flowers in it were fresh and fragrant,_** ’ basically while someone may appear fair and seem to have your best interest at heart it could be a facade, looks and charm don’t always make a person. At least that’s what you took out of it, you probably stretched it with the charms thing, but you were always over analytical.

Back to the task at hand you whistle for the boys who’d begun playing amongst themselves, except Ramses (he _really_ had problems with attachment) who was still right next to you. They all bound over and sit down in front of you obediently, Osiris with his tongue lolling out as usual making you giggle. “At ease soldiers,” you giggle, and they turn their heads to the side in confusion, not understanding you were just teasing them.

You decide to go down the line and have each one perform a few tricks, then at the end you’d go get them some treats for their reward, so you head off to the first canine; Abasi. Well, at least it starts off easy, you think. One quick mental note, Abasi doesn’t do normal tricks, ‘sit’ ‘shake’ ‘roll over’, no, he performs in ways that test his intelligence. 

You call him over and then head to the chest where you kept your extra things for the boys, balls, frisbees, fake arms, you know the usual. You pull out a ball and three coconut shells, as well as a hula hoop, and a small pool ring. “Okay you ready?” You ask taking your things back to the others so they could watch Abasi, and maybe learn a thing or two.

He barks excitedly and you smile. “Okay, here we go!” You say sitting down and placing the ball under a coconut shell and then scrambling it up with the other two like a street con-artist (except you were playing fair and going slowly). “Now where’s the ball?”

Abasi looks between the three shells for a moment, you can almost see the gears spinning in his head, before tipping over the middle one with his nose…. **_it’s a winner!_** “Good job! Now I want you to take the ball and put it in this hole,” you say pointing to both the ball and the pool ring when you say ‘ball’ and ‘hole’. You lay the pool ring down a few feet away and wait for him to place the ball in the hole.

He grabs the ball in his mouth and brings it over to the ring before spitting it out. He uses his nose to push it the last bit into the ring. You clap and smile brightly. “Good boy! Alright, now this one’s simple, going to give that brain of yours a break okay bud? All you have to do is jump through the hoop,” you say holding the hoop up fairly high, knowing that it would be challenging but not impossible.

He backs off and gets a running start before leaping into the air and through the middle of the hoop. “Awesome! Anubis, you’re next big boy!” You say looking over at the patiently waiting dogs.

Anubis was more of a physical type, meaning his tricks generally involved muscle movement and endurance. You didn’t need any equipment for his training session. “Alright, up!” You instruct raising your hands at the same time. 

Anubis’s hefty frame is hoisted off the ground and unto his back legs. “Good, now walk!” You say walking backwards and making come hither motions with your hands.

The massive black canine came shambling towards you, clearly not steady on his hind legs but doing his best to please you and remain upright. “Alright Stop!” You say and he does so.

You have him remain that way for twenty seconds and then tell him to go back down. “Alright, now I want you to pounce on _m **E!**_ ” You barely got it out before you were knocked down by his momentum in combination with his size. You had him pounce you in this environment mostly to see his progress for yourself, besides he always held back, it was more like play to him. “Good…..job…. you’re done bud…. I can’t handle another trick,” you say lightly pushing him off and getting up.

“Ramses!” You call and he is quick to respond.

Ramses tricks are mostly protection based, so you go get the fake arm from the chest. You sigh as Ramses looks at you and the fake arm, you know what’s going to happen and it is always a reminder of exactly how much Ramses loves you. You fake slap yourself, “Ow, help.”

_**HOLY FUCK!**_ Ramses growls and barks and froths at the mouth, and pounces like a demon on the hand and tears it to shreds. All of this occurs within a matter of seconds, and after the arm is in pieces, scattered all around the room, Ramses looks at you with a loving expression like nothing ever happened. You were always a little shaken after that, even though you weren’t the focus of his righteous fury. You would hate to be on the receiving end of Ramses’ wrath.

“ ** _Jesus Christ_** , Ramses you think you could not scare the ever living shit out of me next time?!” You asked before returning to normal. “Anyway, I’ve had quite enough of your antics for today thank you very much.”

You turn around to face the remaining hound, and a sense of dread hits the pit of your stomach. Osiris. **_Okay, puppy time, you can do this._** “ _Osir_ ** _IS_** -!” You managed to dodge him this time, but it still surprised you a bit. “Sit!”

He does so, panting and lolling as usual. His tricks are basic, being the overgrown puppy that he is, so you don’t need anything other than patience and a firm voice with him.

“Lay Down!” You say voice firm, using your hand to motion downwards.

Osiris tilts his head and you repeat the command, knowing full well he actually knows what Lay Down means. This time he gets it and shifts his front down to rest his head in his paws. “Good boy, now roll over!” Your voice still firm as you motion a circular pattern with your hand.

**Nope.** You repeat it, and...... he still doesn’t get it. You sigh in frustration. “Abasi, come!” You call. **_Maybe if Abasi were to show him he would do it._**

Abasi saunters over and responds immediately to your command. “Alright, roll over!” you repeat to Osiris after Abasi rejoins the other two. 

**And nothin’.** You grumble under your breath and try to use your body weight to forcefully flip him over. “C’mon you big furball!” You grunt under the strain. 

You have him halfway flipped before he pushes back and flops on top of you. “God dammit! Osiris you _clod_ , get off me!” You screech trying to wiggle out from under the hound whose tongue is lolling out and raining drool upon your face. It seems as though you are going to be stuck here for quite some time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans had met up with Undyne’s group at some japanese restaurant, most likely Alphys’ idea, in a more monster-friendly part of town, though that wasn’t saying much. As he sat down at a table with the others he texted Papyrus the address and told him to rendezvous at that location as soon as possible. 

Sans wasn’t much for japanese food, or practically any food that wasn’t the stereotypical ‘American’ cuisine, but it’s not like he didn’t enjoy variety every once in awhile, well that and he could eat practically anything. That’s not just a figure of speech, he could literally magically digest nearly anything, of course, it wouldn’t have much to offer in terms of flavor or overall enjoyment of eating provided the ‘dish’ in question wasn’t originally intended to be eaten by anyone or anything in the first place. Still, he hadn’t had anything to eat since the day prior and it was beginning to sap his magic reserves, so he supposed this restaurant choice was suitable.    

He ordered some sushi and Oyakodon, opting to just drink water (not wanting to hit the hard stuff in front of the kid and not really touching much of anything else). While he waited for Papyrus to get to the restaurant, which he learned was called ‘ _Japanese Cuisine_ ’ (how fucking original), he messed around with chopsticks by attempting to pick up sugar packets, he’d only recently been able to hold the damn things correctly and had yet to be able to eat anything with them. He could hear Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and even the kid laughing at him quietly when he failed miserably to pick up the packet of sugar time after time, trying faintly to hide it under the guise of their own conversation.

After fuck knows how many tries, he got it, he finally had that motherfucking sugar packet, but as soon as he tries to lift it he barely makes it a centimeter above the table before it slips out of the sticks’ grip. A new giggle fit erupts and Sans feels his magic flare as well as his temper, he has had enough! “Y’know if you’re gonna pretend to be havin’ a conversation, it’d be more believable if you didn’t burst out into giggle fits whenever I dropped the goddamn sugar!” Sans growled out of frustration.

**_“SANS!”_** Immediately all of Sans’ anger and magic was doused as he turned his head to see Toriel standing right behind him with her arms folded and her infamous ‘death glare’ aimed straight at him. 

The entire place went silent and it felt like time stood still, if Sans could get any paler he would have at this moment. He swallowed hard and felt sweat form on his skull. “Hey Tor! Gee y-you look lovely!” The stare got worse, the last thing you wanted was for Toriel Dreemurr to be mad at you, there were only two rules to abide by to insure that didn’t happen. 1. Treat her and her family and friends with respect and kindness. and 2. Never, _ever_ , ** _EVER_ ** swear in front of her children.

Sans had just broken both of those rules in one fell swoop, and as the death glare got even worse, how that was even possible he couldn’t begin to imagine, he knew **_he was going to have a bad time._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I love to read and respond! ^^ (Even if it may take a some time because my depression and anxiety kick my @$$ on a regular basis)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS! *Ahem* I mean, I would very much appreciate feedback on this story in particular, as I am afraid it may be confusing or boring or..... insert other adjective here.... I love to reply^^!


End file.
